Series of Unfortunate Events: The Nick Stokes era
by kr3ativ23
Summary: After a simple mistake as grabbing the wrong phone may destory Nick's life but one thing is for sure Nick will change. Nick tries to hold together but will need help from his friends, but he might get a little more from one then others. Mandy later on.
1. The Phone

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please enjoy it starts off fast so pay attention.

* * *

The Phone

Nick had spent his whole day in court, in hearings and testifying he felt it was the most boring parts of the jobs. When he finally returned to lab his phone hadn't rang once, he didn't want to jinx it and even check it let alone look at it. He took out his lunch throwing his suit jacket on the table and loosing his tie, and starting to eat his lunch. Then he noticed Catherine as she came in, not all the way, she looked furious.

"Nicky why haven't you answered your phone?!"

"What it's been wit me all day it hasn't rang? Oh my" he checked his phone he laughed, careful not to spill his food.

"What's so funny?" she said not taking part in his laughter but cracking a smile.

"I took my girlfriend's phone sorry Catherine she must have taken mine when I dropped her off, her… car broke…" his girlfriend April Martin. Her background was a picture of Nick kissing her on the cheek "lemme go and get my phone I'll be right back" he said grabbing his jacket.

"ok hurry back its a busy day" Catherine said disappointed, as Nick flashed another smile before leaving, when Nick arrived at April's office the door was shut he texted his phone _'u have my phone I'm outside wit yours'_ the message was sent he heard his ringtone she opened the door slightly peeking her head out, smiling once she saw him.

"it's been ringing all day"

"Busy day… I like your background" she smiled peeking her head out more, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"When do get off?" before Nick could answer a series of gunshots came Nick tackled April inside her office the shots stopped, kicking the door shut shielding her body.

"you ok?" he said breathless, she nodded there was a small boy and his mother hiding under the desk "you guys ok?" the mother nodded holding her boy close.

"Nick your bleeding" she grabbed his arm were one of the bullets grazed him.

"I'm fine… call the cops stay down" Nick took off his jacket he pulled his gun out as he went to the door there were two men to far away to get details but their faces were exposed which weren't good Nick thought if you didn't want to get caught you would cover them unless you didn't except to get out alive.

--------------

Blame my muse, I don't even remember where I got this idea!

Please review!


	2. Kill or be Killed

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Check out my other stories there kind of written with the same action.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Ch2 kill or be killed (…Miss Cate…)

More gunshots made everyone scream Nick was trying to think of a plan there were few guards some were too scared to help others were wounded if not dead Nick could feel the blood dripping down his arm many were wounded Nick crawled out of the office to the cubical across from her office there was 3 people inside 1 was almost dead the others were trying to keep him alive the man's neck was fallen apart he reached up grabbing Nick's arm. Nick pulled off his shirt tying round the man's neck the man started to choke on his blood and his grip loosen as he slipped away. Nick fought back tears as the man's head was nearly off his head, Nick's shirt was completely blood soaked. Nick shut the man's eyes.

Nick peeked to see were the men were they had a couple people on their knees as they started to shoot them Nick pushed the 2 down, he shot at them hitting 1 the other shot back at him Nick dove on the ground and crawled back into the office with the other 2 people from the cubical April was still on the phone he shut the door while trying to barricade it with the file cabinet there were sirens. His skin was covered with blood some his own but the other belonged, to the helpless victims outside.

"Yes yes I can hear the sirens... Nick how does it look out there?" Nick crawled over to April taken the phone.

"this is CSI stokes there is two armed and dangerous men one has been hit many people are injured notify EMS" Nick saw a window dropping the phone he ran to open the window SWAT and police were already in position Nick waved to police they were on the second floor he saw a Tahoe pull up with Catherine and Ray getting out. Catherine ran to the barricade, as a SWAT commander caught her.

"Ma'am you can't past"

"One of my guys is in there!"

"I'm sorry but the shooter is still at large"

"Are there any casualties? What do you know?!"

"911 call was made by a CSI Stokes saying that several were injured but that is all the info now I need you to back up" Catherine opened her mouth to disagree but Ray hugged Catherine as she fought back tears, but broke down.

"c'mon Catherine" more gunshots followed by screams sent shivers down everyone's spine back, the windows exploded and everyone screamed as it rained glass.

inside Nick unblocked the door and crawled out again he looked around for the shooter gun drawn when he found the body of the shooter that he'd killed moments before Nick checked for a pulse there wasn't one, his adrenaline was roaring his hands trembled, as they were soaked with blood.

"get up!" the other shooter stand knowing that the man would shoo if he refused Nick dropped his gun and rose the man hit Nick with his gun cutting him right under the eyebrow blood poured out "you killed my brother" Nick felt the tip of the hot gun against his head Nick, he heard the gun jam so he turned and fought to disarm the man but instead Nick got free and ran back inside the office jumping over desks chairs the into April's office he blocked the door with the cabinet more gunshots you could hear them bouncing off the metal file cabinet.

"You guys have to get out" Nick said running to the window "c'mon c'mon" they all lined up as April and Nick helped then out it was a drop but better to break an ankle then get shot.

After they all jumped out Nick turned looking at April "you have to get out to"

"I can't leave you in here"

"please April I can't let you stay here you have to get out" Nick didn't really ask he would've thrown her out the window to save her she walked towards the window stepping out before she stepped out though she kissed him pulling him in close tears escaped her eyes Nick took her hands off his neck "you have to go now" Nick said bravery in his voice but fear in his eyes April tried to fight but his grasped tighter

"Please come with me" she cried Nick looked away as the blood dripped down to his neck

"you have to go" he pushed her away his own eyes had gotten glassy "please I don't want you to get hurt please go" he fought back tears as he begged her to go she begged t stay or for him to go with her but he brought her to the window "I'll be out in a little bit" she kissed him again her tears were free flowing, as his blood moved to her.

"please be careful" she hopped out crying as SWAT pulled her away Nick wiped blood and tears from his face hoping it wouldn't be the last time he'd see her but his fear turned into determination as gunshots brought him back to reality Nick moved for his holster forgetting that his gun was out there.


	3. Gray Area

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please enjoy and review!!! Tell me what you think!!!

* * *

_**Ch3 Gray Area  
**_

"who's the shooter?"  
"shooters have been ID as Kohn and Kyle Davis they're ex employees the reason for the shooting is unknown" Catherine saw April cumin out crying as they brought her to nearby medics Catherine ran past some officers to April.  
"Where's nick?"  
"he's inside... he wouldn't leave" Catherine saw the blood on her  
"are you hurt?" Catherine said horrified by the blood.  
"No... This is from Nick he has a cut on his eye and got grazed... By a bullet"  
"why is he staying?" Nick had to think quick SWAT would be coming in and could make the situation worse. Nick peeked out of the gun holes in the door as the shooter changed clips. Nick pushed the door open hitting the man he dropped the gun. After the shootout at the lab, Ray showed Nick a few moves Nick grabbed the man pushing him into the water cooler. He got on the man trying to restrain him jus then there was a loud bang. Nick couldn't hear or see anything as his hearing return it came in cloudy like.  
"Hands behind your head!" the commander yelled Nick raised his hands pointed at the man the officers jumped all over the shooter. As another helped Nick to his feet after the commander had the shooter in custody. They brought him outside as another guy helped Nick outside as he still felt the effects of the flash grenade Catherine and Ray ran up to him Catherine hugged him.  
"Nick are you ok?" his hearing restored  
"where's April?" he looked around  
"Nick you need stitches... I need a medic"  
"no no where is she?" he pushed the doctors away, anger flowing through him. He saw April at an ambulance "April" he broke through Ray and Catherine's death grip April ran to him. He hugged her so tight she held his face as she kissed him they hugged for 5 minutes.  
"Nick I love you so much please don't scare me like that ever again"  
"I love u too I'm just glad you're safe" she kissed him and rested her forehead on his Catherine came up to them  
"Nick you have to get stitches and get check by a doc" Nick nodded as his cut still dripped blood his adrenaline still pumping. He felt numb he was covered with blood not all his it stuck to his skin.  
April never left his side in the ambulance or at the hospital he sat patiently as the doctor looked at x-rays of eye socket it looked cracked from were Nick was sitting. Then he saw two serious looking guys coming down the hall with Ecklie. Nick and Catherine looked in curiosity until they came into Nick's room.  
"CSI Stokes imp Agent Dean and this is Agent Foreman"  
"IAB" he said rolling his eyes "what do you need?"  
"yes, we have a few questions to ask you if you don't mind we can come back"  
"no ask me"  
"well mind if I ask why you were at the rape counsel center... because you were still clocked in were you there are on a case"  
"no it was personal kind of..."  
"I need something more than that"  
"I was returning my girlfriend's phone she had taken mine when I dropped her off for work"  
"you never clocked out"  
"I didn't plan to stay long I was going to go to a scene afterwards too... I had to get my phone"  
"well CSI Stokes I commend you on your heroic act so I will let you rest but I will come back due to the gray area"  
"what gray area?"  
"I'm going let you rest make sure you get an appointment with shrink"  
The agents left and nick began to rethink every step replaying the horror in his head.  
"Nick how are you feeling?" April asked squeezing his hand.  
"Fine... I have to go... to the bathroom" Nick stood up put April blocked him but Nick just walked around her.  
"Do you know how many died?" April asked Catherine.  
"so far six, three are in critical condition and five are injured...- Nick came in as Catherine finished the death toll the emotions Nick felt were ripping him in two "how are you Nicky?" Nick just shook his head that night April had spent the night at Nick's to ease his worries.

Loud gunfire and helpless screams flooded Nick's mind as he tried to sleep he rolled over looking at the clock 3:48. Nick got off the bed walking lostly throughout his house stopping at the bathroom he rinsed his face the mirror played the horrors that were clouding Nick's head.  
"Nick?" he turned to her voice "you ok?" he hugged her tight.  
"Its late you should be asleep"  
"so should you why are you up?"  
"couldn't sleep you?"  
"I don't know guess I couldn't sleep either" Nick tried to give her a smile "c'mon lets go to bed" she fell back to sleep quickly Nick slid out of grasp and started to do pushups.  
For the next two days nick was on edge he did pushups every night after April was asleep, to tire him.


	4. The fall of CSI Stokes

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**Please Enjoy!!!**_

_**Ch4 The fall of CSI Stokes  
--------------------------------------------------------**_

Nick returned to work he had gift baskets on his desk with cards he started to remove them not wanting anyone to see them.  
"hey Nick" Greg said "didn't mean to scare you how are you doing?"  
"fine how are you?"  
"good... if you need to talk?"  
"I know I'm fine don't worry about it- Nick smiled padding her arm as left, it would be easier to believe him if he didn't have that black eye with stitches.  
"Ay Nick how are you?" Ray said catching Nick as he left  
"fine"  
"Ecklie is looking for you glad to hear your ok" Nick rolled his eyes and signed, but then smiled to Ray.  
"thanks" Nick left quick hoping no one else would see him he found Ecklie in Brass office "Ecklie I heard you were looking for me"  
"how are you?"  
"fine... what do you need?"  
"the sheriff will be given you a medal of valor for your heroics..."  
"why?"  
"It's a honor to receive the medal of valor the sheriff will be contacting you soon" Ecklie left Nick buried his face in his hands as the horror replayed again. Brass tried to comfort Nick by padding his shoulder but Nick became jumpy flinchy at Brass touch.  
"Easy big guy"  
"sorry I just can't get them out of my head... So why would I want a constant reminder of this" he said upset.  
"I know when are you seeing the shrink... You don't have to tell me but talking really does help"  
"I know I know thanks Jim I have to go back to work"  
"ok" Nick walked out shaking his head he shouldn't be at work. His head wasn't on straight but he would go crazy at home. He sat on a bench in the locker room pulling the notes that his coworkers wrote him off his locker throwing them away without reading them. He buried his face in his hands he felt torn he had questions and not the good kind; he questioned his actions and what he could've done better.

"Catherine" Ray called as she walked into the break room "have you talked to Nick?" they continued to walk around the lab forgetting the break room.  
"Not really... I don't know what to say and I don't want to push him away"  
"I know but..." all of a sudden Nick and Greg came flying out of the locker room fighting. Nick was swinging Greg was trying to dodge Nick tackled Greg.  
But Nick thought he was in the shooting fighting the shooter the flashback so vivid the smell and pain he sensed were real "Nick!" Ray pulled Nick off and slammed him against the wall the expression on Nick's face changed  
"Greg are you ok?" Catherine asked helping the startled Greg to his feet, as he spat out blood, bringing him to her office. Nick couldn't speak his hands shook violently he couldn't move, as if fear paralyzed him.  
"Nick" the color from Nick's face was drained as if he saw a ghost he could barely stand Ray was holding him up "Nick you there... take a minute" Nick was back to reality he rested against the wall catching his breath.  
"What happened?" he asked quietly. All the lab rats looked on, Mandy started to get very upset and left.  
"I don't know... I was going ask you"  
"I don't know" his face expression was blank with confusion he felt comfort in his hands again he ran his hands through his hair messing it up. He wanted to pull it out Catherine walked to them "Catherine what happened?"  
"you beat the hell out of Greg... Why?"  
"I swear I don't know..."  
"firing two!" Bobby yelled Nick dove on the ground covering his head scare all he could see was the helpless people lined up to die .Catherine signaled for Bobby to stop, her and Ray were shocked by Nick's reaction.  
"Nick what do you see?" Ray asked the flashback stopped Nick was sweating badly he was a mess, and hi breathing was erratic.  
Nick was a mess everyone could tell as a huddle started to gather.  
"I'm fine" Nick struggled to get to his feet "I..."  
"jus take a easy..." Ray said as Nick stumbled  
"I don't know what happened?" they walked Nick to his office. Nick's adrenaline was roaring, his hands shook violently. His knuckles were deep red and starting to bruise Greg walked into Nick's office holding a icepack to his face "I'm sorry" Nick was barely keeping it together.  
"You were in the locker-room I walked into telling you that I had the results I thought you were asleep but then you started hitting me..."  
"I'm sorry... I don't know what happened?" Nick felt horrible  
"Nicky take the rest of the day off" Catherine asked Nick nodded holding back tears he didn't know what was going on. His brain felt like mush filled with terrors that he couldn't get to stop "yea Greg I'm really sorry" Nick buried his face in his hands ashamed his phone started to ring.  
"hey Nicky" April's voice calmed him  
"I'm going need you to pick me up..."  
"I'll be there in five just sit tight... ok love you" Nick couldn't even speak "I'll be there soon" he hung up  
"Nick I want you to take some time off until you see the shrink" Catherine said she was alone with Nick in his office "when's the last time you slept?"  
"I don't know couple days... I can't sleep I'm seeing the doc later" Nick's hair was messed up as he ran his hands through it several times as his nerves burned "please tell Greg I'm sorry" Nick begged  
"I will..." Ray walked in with April  
"Nick are you ok?" she hugged him  
"you were right I shouldn't have gone to work today... I need to go home" Nick started to tear up April just hugged him.  
"C'mon lets go"  
"thanks Catherine  
"tell me how it goes with the shrink?"  
"I will" Nick left Catherine quickly left his office heading to her own Ray followed.  
"what are you going do about Nick?"  
"I don't know about hopefully the shrink will help but I can't let him back to the lab until then" Catherine went to the web and searched Nick's symptoms on a medical site it brought her to a survey she filled it out and the results were emailed to her "Ray what do you know about post traumatic stress disorder?"  
"PTSD it's a psychological disorder"  
"it says here that it is caused when a person is a traumatic or emotional experience happened symptoms are vivid flashbacks memory loss nightmares flinchy easy to startle wit outbursts of violence..."  
"you think Nick has PTSD"  
"I don't know or he could be just tired from not sleeping" That was last time they spoke of Nick but it ran through their minds the whole night.

* * *

I'll update soon promise!!! Please review tell me what you like so far!!! The next chapter will have a graphic nightmare, borderline M.


	5. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

This chapter is a little graphic, there is no smut. It is borderline T/M, I don't want to tell you anymore, I can't without giving anything away please enjoy!

Please Enjoy and Review!!!

------------

_**2:18am**_ Catherine's phone rang waking her; she checked it 'Nicky'  
"Nick... you there?"  
"Catherine... its April... I didn't know who else to call I need you to come over here... Please" April was crying the fear in her voice scared Catherine  
"I'm on my way what happened?"  
"I don't know... he is punching walls… throwing beer bottles… he's drunk, please hurry I'm scared"  
"where are you?"  
"in Nick's closet"  
"has he hit you?"  
"no no... Catherine he has his gun"  
"just stay on the phone April you there"  
"I'm losing... service" Catherine's phone beeped 'call ended' she called Ray  
"Ray"  
"how fast can you get to Nick's?"  
"20 minutes see you there" he hung-up and they arrived at Nick's within minutes of each other "what happened?"  
"I don't know April called me... Nick?" she knocked on the door it was opened, she cautiously entered. Nick was asleep under the end table holding his gun; he was just wearing his jeans. Glass was all over the place April walked out slowly "April are you alright?"  
"yea he stopped about 15 minutes watch out there's glass on the floor... I didn't know who else to call" she swept the broken glass up; she wore one of his shirts. She turned her face ashamed.  
"What happened?"  
"after I picked him up he just started to drink... I tried to get him to stop he did for a little while I woke up to him screaming" they all stared at nick who slept on the floor Ray reached down cautiously trying to remove Nick's gun. Nick awoke in a panic he pushed the table away stepping away from everyone he held the gun tight. He covered his ears, yelling, as screams from the shooting filled his head.  
"Nick put the gun down" Ray said walking to him Nick's head was spinning. The victims' faces haunted him as they came through the boards of his floor.  
"Why didn't you save you?!" the people in a line said as their heads explored as bullets past through. The shooter laughed at nick, a there brain matter turned to bugs. The bugs started exploding; the noise sounded just like the gunshots and horror screams.  
"I'm sorry... I so sorry!" he yelled, placing the gun at his temple.  
"Nick put the gun down!" Ray yelled Catherine pushed April into the bedroom.  
"I'm sorry I can't... I could've saved them" Nick cried as he pressed the gun to his temple, tighter. He reeked of booze.  
"Nick... c'mon put it down... we can get you some help... put it down" Ray said. Nick didn't want to kill himself, he wanted the screaming and, the guilt he felt to go away. Nick sat down against the wall; he threw the gun to the side and cried everyone in the room could feel Nick's pain as he spoke.  
"Don't worry will get you help" Ray walked him out to the truck he buckled him in. Then went back to April and Catherine "he can stay with me tonight but what do we do in the morning?"  
"there's a PTSD rehab center in, Henderson I'll bring him there in the morning" April said she shivered as the wind blew.  
"PTSD" Catherine said  
"I deal with people who have the same symptoms, every day the doc he saw today said that he might have it but Nick shut down during the interview... this is my fault"  
"why would you say that?" Catherine said  
"my car is in the shop... that was the only time he ever drove me in and I took his phone that's why he came back... if I had just paid attention and taken the right phone" she started to cry, covering her face ashamed.  
"Nick is fine and so are you were going get help and before you it he will be the same Old Nick"

Screams flooded the air like thunder, as blood replaced the rain. There sat Nick in the empty office, it looked to be the dead of night. The victims reached through the floor, and pulled Nick down as the others lightly touched his skin covering him with blood. They screamed as their faces exploded, then they turned to into bugs. The bugs crawled up to him and slid underneath his skin, the blood rain picked up flooding the room. The rain scared off the bugs, Nick started choking on the blood.  
The floor dropped, Nick's body spat up the blood. April came over and helped Nick to his feet; she was wearing a white nighty. He wore a white collared dress with dark gray slacks, the same thing he wore to the shooting.  
"April what is going on?" he said breathless  
"we're in heaven Nick," she said walking she lightly tugged on his arm. They turned the corner "with them" it was all the victims dead lying on the floor of what looked to be the Garden of Eden. Their bodies slummed over one another, all dead and blood soaked.  
Nick looked at April and her face exploded and sprayed onto his face, she collapsed into his arms, as the rest of her body fell apart.

Nick woke up with a pounding headache and he soon realized he didn't know where he was. He slowly sat up, he felt sore and had small cuts on his body, and he looked around extra cautiously.  
"Hey, how you feeling?" Ray said raising his hands as if to surrender, Nick jumped off the sofa.  
"Why am I here?" Nick rubbed his eyes he couldn't remember anything, after leaving the lab with April. He was confused as he felt his life going down a slippery slope into destruction.  
"You had some trouble last night at your house so..." Nicks eyes grew wide "how long have you and April been dating?" Ray left to make coffee,  
"for little while... what happened?" Nick said scared  
"she lives with you already?"  
"what happened?!" Nick became angry  
"you started to throw things... she got scared so... and called Catherine and me... You had been drinking" Ray said trying not to hurt Nick.  
"Oh my god! what have I done?!" he said tearing up  
"we're going bring you to the doctor get you some help..."  
"where"  
"there's a PTSD clinic in Henderson 20 day program get u sum help-  
"I need it...- April and Catherine knocked on Ray's front door, Nick ran and hugged April "I'm so sorry… I-I…"  
"did ray tell u bout the clinic- Catherine asked  
"yea... I...- he wanted to tell them what was going on how he felt he couldn't find the words he sat on rays couch hiding his face with his hands ashamed.  
"Please Nick talk to us"  
"they keep asking me y I didn't save them... I don't know why they follow me where ever I go... I have nightmares... I can't remember things my head is spinning always..." he cried with such pain in his voice it made the rest of them sad.  
"Were going get you help Nicky" Ray said.

-------------

The next chapter will be like a progress report on how Nick is recovering, but there could always be a relapse who knows.

Please review, I'll update soon promise :)


End file.
